SAW-BY
by dscore20
Summary: If the members of team RWBY were trapped by Jigsaw. Rated M for blood, gore, and all that good crap. (P.S. I had to change some things from the RWBY timeline in order for this book to work with Jigsaw's motives, soooo... yeah. Enjoy.) 200 reads? Not bad. I think I'm starting to notice a pattern with RWBY books... Thank you all for the support!
1. Chapter 1

**A message from our author: I had to change some things from the RWBY timeline in order for Jigsaw's motives to work and all that crap soooo... yeah. Enjoy.**

Ruby woke up with a stabbing headache. She tried to remember what happened the previous night. It was a Saturday, so she was up all night drinking again, against Weiss's discretion. She must have passed out at the party. Her eyes finally un-blurred, and she looked around. She suddenly felt panicked. She was in what appeared to be a dark bathroom, with slight patches of blood on the walls and ceilings, and a static television is front of her. She tried to move, but felt her arms were restrained, and so were her legs, strapped to a table. She screamed, and the static on the TV in front of her started to un-blur. It revealed a clown-faced puppet in a black tux, facing her. It spoke in a deep voice.

"Ruby Rose. I am Jigsaw. You are now inside my game. Follow my rules, and you will survive."

"Who are you? What's going on?!" Ruby screamed again, suddenly noticing her weapon, a scythe named Crescent Rose, pointed at her from the ceiling above her, aimed in a deadly position towards her. Jigsaw explained again,

"You have wasted most of your life. First, you arranged for your friend, Pyrrha, to be killed because you loved Jaune, who Pyrrha also cared for." Ruby became silent. She flashed back to that dark and stormy night, where she met with an assassin in a dark alleyway. Slipping them a wad of cash, before they both vanished into the night. Jigsaw continued,

"After Jaune vowed revenge, he left you to fight for Vale. To overcome with your grief, you turned to alcohol. Later, you dropped out of Beacon." Ruby thought of all the terrible acts she committed. She had hurt so many, and began to cry. Jigsaw didn't stop speaking.

"If you wish to survive, you will follow the rules of this game, that will make you appreciate your life once again. Above your head is your weapon, Crescent Rose. In a short time, it will swing down, and penetrate your skull unless you remove your shackles and retreat to a safe distance. To remove your shackles, I will release one free hand, and give you a scalpel to find the key. The key is VERY close by…" The television turned to show a image of Ruby's x-ray skeleton, where a key could be found in her wrist. Ruby looked down to her right hand. Her wrist had stitches in it, proving that the key was there. After she removed the key, there was no guarantee that she would be able to hold a weapon ever again. Soon after, her left hand's shackles unlocked, and Ruby saw a table to the let of the table she was strapped to, in which there was a bloody scalpel.

"Live or die. Your choice." The TV returned to a static screen, and Ruby could hear a nearby ticking of a timer. She took a deep breath, grabbed the scalpel, and aimed it at her other hand's wrist. She took a deep breath. She didn't think she could do something like this. Another breath, and she forced the scalpel into her wrist. Blood spurted from the wound, and she screamed in pain. Forcing herself to continue, she finished opening the wound, and threw the scalpel across the room. She screamed again in pain, and began crying. She wasn't done yet, though. She looked at her injury, and saw the gleaming shine of a metal key. She took the tweezers that were on the same table as the scalpels, and dug into her wrist with them, until she removed the key. She quickly removed the shackles with the key, and jumped off the table, right before the timer made a "ding" noise, and her weapon came swinging down, cutting the table she was just on in half. Ruby stopped to take some breaths before looking at her injury. She ripped off a piece of her shirt sleeve, and used it as a bandage to clog the bleeding of her injury. The black fabric started turning a dark red, and Ruby looked around the room. Suddenly, a door appeared in the back of the room. The television turned on again, and Jigsaw appeared once again.

"Very good, Ruby. You have chosen life. But your game is not over yet." Ruby's weapon disappeared through a trap door in the ceiling. "More challenges will come as you attempt to escape this location. It is time to learn where your loyalties lie…"


	2. Chapter 2

"...It is time to learn where your loyalties lie." Jigsaw spoke in his deep voice as Ruby opened the door. She had experienced some terrible things in her life, but nothing compared to what she was doing now, in a place like this. She had no idea what would happen next, but she knew it would be worse than anything she had ever felt before. She stepped into the hallway that lied behind the door, and turned a corner. She could hear a ticking sound as she entered the next room. She gasped in shock, and looked in horror at her teammate. Weiss lay, sleeping in a chair where she lay restrained, just as Ruby had been moments ago. Weiss also had a strange collar around her neck, that also covered her mouth. Ruby dashed over to Weiss, and shook her awake. "Weiss, are you there?" Weiss looked up, and appeared shocked. Weiss looked around, and panicked as she shook in her seat, her screams muffled by the collar.

"Don't worry, I will get you out of here!" Ruby said as she tried to pry off the restraints. She had little success, however, as she heard the static of yet another television screen. Ruby turned around, and saw the familiar Jigsaw puppet. The puppet began speaking once more,

"Weiss Schnee, you have lost sight of your original goal. Now, your fate lies in the hands of your former friend. After graduating from Beacon, you began to run the Schnee dust company, only to further continue the trades with questionable business partners. And recently, you even sold dust to the White Fang." Ruby stood appalled, and looked at Weiss. Her former friend, doing such a horrible thing. But then again, how was Ruby to judge? The puppet continued speaking,

"But now, you have to fight for your life. Prove that you still have close ties with your allies. The collar around your neck is littered with several bombs attached to it. If you don't escape it before the timer expires, it will explode and end your life." Weiss panicked and began struggling in her restraints. "Your fate lies in the hands of Ruby Rose. The key to unlock your restraints and the collar lie in the crate in front of you." Ruby looked and saw the big crate he was referring to. "In the crate is a single key, and over a hundred razor-sharp needles. If Ruby chooses to help you, all she has to do is get the key and unlock your restraints before you are killed." Ruby began walking over to the crate, before the puppet said, "Wait, there's a catch. If the collar goes off, all the other bombs hidden in the room will also go off. If Ruby fails to escape with Weiss, she will also die. There is another option, although…" A door suddenly appeared in front of the crate. "Ruby could also just leave Weiss behind, guaranteeing Ruby's survival, at the cost of abandoning her friend. The choice is yours. The clock is ticking." Ruby stood there, seemingly frozen, but her head was making a million ideas a second. Weiss shouted at her through her collar, sounding like she said "Hurry up! Help me!" but it came out more like, "Mrrry pp! Melp ee!" Ruby looked over at the crate, then to her injured hand. She already got this injured, could she really risk herself any further for a friend who wasn't there for her? All those years at beacon, of Weiss calling Ruby a immature dolt. Ruby took a deep breath, and looked back at her former ally on last time, before heading to the door. "Noo! Ruby!" Weiss struggled to speak through the collar, as Ruby turned the doorknob, before a pang of guilt hit her. She couldn't leave her friend like this. No matter what happened, she vowed to rid the world of evil, and she couldn't live with herself if she let this happen. She whispered to herself, "I'm an immature dolt, but not selfish." She walked over to the crate, and saw Weiss was crying. Ruby never saw her break before, but clearly being on the verge of death was enough to do the trick. Weiss looked up, just in time to see Ruby kneel down in front of the crate, and ram her hand into the box of needles. Ruby squealed, trying her best to not scream and show weakness. Ruby swam her hand through the box, trying to feel anything but pain. Eventually, Ruby felt something different. The key! Ruby grabbed what she thought was the key, only for another needle to puncture the palm of her hand. She instantly jerked her hand out of the box, and screamed as she rolled on the floor, picking needles out of her hand and arm. Weiss was in shock. Ruby was risking everything for her, after all they've been through. Ruby took a second to catch her breath, and remembered she was on a time limit. She looked back into the box, and saw the gleam of a metal key. She rammed her hand towards it, and felt her fist clench something not-sharp. She removed her hand from the crate, and saw her glorious prize. The key. She hurried to remove the restraints and finally, the collar from Weiss. Weiss gasped for air, but didn't have much time to do so as Ruby grabbed her arm and ran her through the door to escape. Ruby closed the door behind them, as they heard a seemingly-distant explosion. Ruby leaned against the door, and stopped to catch her breath. Weiss laid on the floor, still in shock of what happened. Ruby looked over to her, the ice queen now cracked and broken. Ruby held her hand up to her face, and looked at it. It was so badly cut and damaged now. She started to wonder if it would ever recover. She made a mental note to use her left hand next time, if there was a next time. Weiss walked up to Ruby, and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" Weiss finally spoke. Although Ruby definitely was not okay, she still nodded yes. "Good. Now let's get out of here."


End file.
